Figaro
Figaro is Geppetto's cat in the film Pinocchio. He later appeared in as Minnie Mouse's pet in several shorts and headlined short-lived series of his own. Figaro is generally considered one of Disney's greatest pantomime characters.Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston, The Illusion of Life: Disney Animation (Disney Editions, Italy, 1981) ISBN 078686070-7 Pinocchio In Gepetto's Workshop Figaro is first seen in Gepetto's Workshop. After Jiminy Cricket has noticed a wooden marionette on the shelf, he hears Gepetto's voice and hides while Gepetto and Figaro enter the room. Gepetto paints a mouth on the wooden head, completing the puppet. Though Figaro and Cleo disapprove of the name "Pinocchio", Gepetto nods the puppet's head, pretending that the little wooden boy likes the name. Gepetto then walks Pinocchio around the room, singing Little Wooden Head, while Figaro happily walks alongside. Gepetto playfully makes the marionette kick Figaro, who then knocks its foot over its head. When the song is over, Gepetto observes that Figaro may be jealous, and begins to stroke the kitten when the clocks indicate that it is time for bed. After reluctantly kissing Cleo goodnight, Figaro crawls into his small bed (which is decorated with carvings of mice) but is prevented from going to sleep by Gepetto, who asks him to open the window. Gepetto notices the Wishing Star, and wishes that Pinocchio be a real boy. Figaro and Gepetto then fall asleep. They are awoken by a crash. Though initially cautious, they discover Pinocchio has been brought to life by the Blue Fairy and celebrate. The next morning, as Gepetto sees Pinocchio off, Figaro attempts to accompany the little wooden boy to school. Gepetto catches him in time and, after the two wave to Pinocchio, they go back inside the worshop. When Pinocchio does not return that evening, Gepetto grows anxious, and leaves to search for his son, though Figaro is more concerned with the sumptuous meal the toymaker has prepared. Monstro Gepetto is unsuccessful in his search and returns briefly to pick up Figaro and Cleo. They continue the search, and the three of them take to see in a boat, only to be swallowed by Monstro the whale. Gepetto fears that they will starve to death in the beast's belly. Fortunately, Monstro opens his mouth, letting in a school of tuna and Pinocchio, whose donkey ears and tail frighten Figaro and Cleo.Pinocchio helps the four of them escape Monstro by starting a fire, causing the whale to sneeze the boat out. Though an enraged Monstro smashes the boat, the whale is distracted by Pinocchio and Gepetto; Figaro and Cleo are washed ashore, and, though Pinocchio saves his father, the wooden boy is killed. His compassion for the woodcarver convinces the Blue Fairy to grant him life and transform him into a real boy. Everyone is so happy, even Figaro and Cleo. In fact, Figaro is so happy, he jumps in Cleo's fishbowl and Figaro, Gepetto, Cleo and Jiminy celebrate. Figaro and Friends In a number of Disney Cartoons, Figaro is the pet of Minnie Mouse, and the rival of Pluto (dog). He appears in many cartoons. *Mickey's Surprise Party (1942) *Figaro and Cleo (1943) *First Aiders (1944) *Bath Day (1946) *Figaro and Frankie (1947) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *Cat Nap Pluto (1948) *Pluto's Sweater (1949) *Figaro and Fifi (1950) *Figaro and the Lion (1951) *Figaro and Sylvester (1952) *The Pets Will Play (1953) *Figaro and Pluto's Weekend (1954) *The Dog Club (1999) *Mickey Mouse Works (1999) *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001) *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) Behind the Scenes Animation Eric Larson, one of the animators of the animals in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, was put in charge of animating Figaro. Basing the kitten's child-like personality on that of his own nephew, Larson combined this human mind with the natural movements of a cat.John Canemaker, "Walt Disney's Nine Old Men and the Art of Animation" (Disney Editions, United States, 2001) ISBN 078686496-6 References Category:Disney characters Category:Cats Category:Pinocchio characters